Si la saga hubiera sido de Draco
by Ali27Malfoy
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si el elegido no hubiera sido Harry Potter, sino Draco Malfoy, el hijo de los mortifagos,y a este le hubiera tocado vivir con sus tios?


**Cap. 1 : El dia en que se lanzo la maldicion***

Lord Voldemort caminaba impacientamente en lo que tenia por escondite en Hogsmeade, estaba esperando noticias de Colagusano, necesitaba saber si la profecía era verdad si lo que le había dicho Severus Snape era verdad. Si era verdad, pues, entonces haría algo que nunca quisiera hacer.

- Mi señor, Mi señor - gritaba Colagusano antes de entrar en la puerta y hacer una fingida reverencia - Le tengo noticias, la profecía es cierta - dijo sin mirar a su amo.

- No…-susurro el Señor Tenebroso - No! ¡Avada Kedavra! - grito contra su vasallo - La profecia no puede ser cierta - volvio asusurrar pasando por encima del cuerpo de Colagusano, pero si la profecía era cierta. Entonces tendría mucho por hacer en la casa de los Malfoy. Camino hasta que llego al vestíbulo, y vio encima de una mesa de madera ya muy vieja el anillo de Salazar Slytherin, nisiquiera el se atrevía a tocarlo, despues de lo que había hecho con este. Alejo la vista de la mesa y se dispuso a hacerle una visita a los Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy estaba sosteniendo a un pequeño rubio de ojos grises de aproximadamente 1 año de edad cuando su esposo entro por la puerta cargado de péqueñas maletitas.<p>

- ¡Listo! - dijo Lucius Malfoy cuando entro a la habitación, depositando las maletas en el suelo, en las que traia cosas como ropa, formula para bebes, pañales, entre otros. - ¿Cómo esta el hijo de papa? - dijo mientras se acercaba al pequeño y a Narcissa - Tienes mis ojos - y era verdad Lucius Malfoy tambien tenia ese color de ojos. Y no solo era eso en lo que se parecía al niño.

- Creo que tiene sueño - susurro Cissy mientras arullaba al pequeño entre sus brazos. En es emomento un pequeño ruido se escucho en la planta baja y Lucius, atemorizado, salió de la habitación y bajo mientras que Cissy se quedaba con el niño.

- Mi señor…- dijo Lucius cuando ya había visto de quien se trataba, hizo una péqueña reverencia pero no se dispuso a mirar a Lord Voldemort a las pequeñas rendijas rojas que tenia en ves de ojos.

- Lucius - dijo El Señor Tenebroso - supongo que habras oido acerca de la profecía

- ¿La pro-profecia dice usted? - tartamudea Malfoy, y si, la había escuchado, pero nunca la habia creido. Un niño nacido a principios de medio año. Su hijo nunca iba a ser capaz de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. Lucius siempre pensó que era solo un rumor. Ademas habían muchos niños nacidos en ese tiempo, el no seimaginaba que iba a ser su hijo.

- Lo siento, Lucius. Pero no me dejare vencer por un niño que nisiquiera sabe limpiarse la baba - dijo con repugnancia.

- ¡No! -grito Lucius - ¡El nunca ser capaz de hacer algo asi, Mi señor! ¡El siempre estará a sus ordenes, Mi señor! ¡Lo siento pero no dejare que pase mas lejos de donde ya esta!

- ¡Avada Kedavra! -grito El Señor Tenebroso antes que Lucius hubiera podido sacar su varita. Subio los peldaños de las escaleras en silencio. Pero el no sbaia que Narcissa ya lo había escuchado y estaba aterrada en su habitación, Lucius había tratado de proteger a su hijo y había fracasado en el intento, y Cussy que siempre se había considerado mas débil que su esposo no duraría mucho, tampoco.

- _Draco… -_ susurro - Draco, te queremos, nunca lo olvides. Yo te quiero, Papi te quiere - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Si este iba a ser el fin entonces seria el fin de ella tambien.

-¡Apartate! - grito El Señor Tenebroso desde el umbral.

- ¡No! - grito Narcissa Malfoy. El Señor Tenebroso avanzo hasta quedar pocos centímetros cerca de ellos, con la varita en alto.

- ¡Dije que te apartes, necia! ¡Avada Kedavra! - Un rayo verde alcanzo en el pecho a Narcissa, e hizo que se desvaneciera hasta caer en el sueño de madera. Ahora El Señor Tenebroso iba dirigido hacia Draco Malfoy y sonrio de una manera ironica antes de lanzarle la maldición - ¡Avada Kedara! - grito pero apenas la maldición rozo al pequeño, reboto como si alguien hubiera lanzado un contra hechizo y hubiera caído en el Señor Tenebroso. Y asi Draco Malfoy quedo con una pequeña marca entre su cuello y su pecho. La marca de la maldición imperdonable que nunca lo había tocado. La marca de que él siendo un niño pequeño había vencido al Señor Tenebroso.

* * *

><p>Ok, bueno, sí, se que es pequeño , muy muy pequeño, pero esque ya tenia que hacer tareas. Y este pedacito lo escribi mientras estaba en clase de Matematica C: Buenoo, deje reviews, Okey ? No importa malos o buenos, Solo dejen C;<p> 


End file.
